Leave it to Fate
by dokuki
Summary: It doesn't hurt- they said. It happens within a flash and then its gone-they said. Of course, fate always had a knack for picking on Embry. He never thought imprinting would give him a stomach ache and a bloody nose. Oh the lies they told him. Embry/OC
1. Caffeine Addict

Twilight © Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Cruel Fate**

Embry couldn't understand it. It was an honest mistake really. He didn't mean to cop a feel. It's not like he intentionally went to grab for her breasts. His mother taught him better.

In his defense, it was all Seth's fault for pushing him in line, and although Embry was not one to be a klutz, somehow he had lost his balance and grabbed for the nearest thing he could latch onto. Said thing, happened to be the person in front of him. He wasn't sure how it happened and why, out of all places to grab, he grabbed for her chest.

Let's forget the part where she was _able_ to keep them both balanced as he found his footing for a moment.

Let's talk about how she managed to elbow his gut, and sock him square in the nose without so much of the crack in the bones- her bones preferably.

Currently Embry was keeled over, his one arm wrapped around his waist in pain and the other holding his broken, bleeding nose. Seth was keeping him from crumbling to the ground as he interrogated the violent offender. All Embry was thinking, was how he got into this predicament.

He was a good boy; he was loyal, and listened. Sure he liked to bet a lot, and teased on occasion, but that's beside the point. What did he do to deserve this? Who did he piss off in his past life?

And why oh _why_ did it have to happen in a public place for people to laugh at his humiliation?

"-You didn't have to do that you know! It was an accident!" Seth snapped.

Seth wasn't one for confrontations. Pep talks and advice yeah, but verbal assaults? No, not Seth, it was hard for him to say a bad word let alone insult someone.

But the day was just getting even better for Embry. On top of a stomach ache, and a bleeding nose, fate decided to poke fun of him just one more time.

Seth held onto his arm, hoisting him upright, wincing from the sting as he looked up. And the girl he accidentally _groped _sneered his way. But to Embry, she could've made a stupid face and it'll still be beautiful in his eyes. After all, 'Beauty was in the Eye of the beholder'. And in his eye, that was what he saw.

Beauty made just for him.

It's too bad their first meet had to be painful… and the fact that she probably hates his guts right now.

Yeah, fate was just being really cruel right now.

-Leave it to Fate-

--

Constance wasn't a morning type, nor is she tolerable when she doesn't get her daily dose of caffeine in her system.

It started out like every other morning; wake up, scratch her head and do her morning rituals. Come to the kitchen and make a brew because the aroma was soothing to her senses.

This was the life of a caffeine addict. So it was only natural to feel hostile when there is no coffee ground left.

It was too late to go to the grocery to buy some more, and she just didn't have the patience. Grabbing her bag off the counter and her keys, she set off to find the nearest coffee shop.

_--  
_

Lines were the epitome of evil. There was nothing worse than long lines. People aren't that patient. Hence why some people leave irate because of the slow service. Constance was one of those impatient irate customers, tapping her foot loudly as she glared at the person in front of her. But there was no way in hell she was going to leave the line. She had gotten this far; the fifth person of the line.

A couple people behind her were grating on her last nerve if they didn't shut up. The guy was loud and waaay too chipper for her liking. The line moved up one, distracting her from turning around and giving them a piece of her mind. It was then that she felt weight on her back and arms wrapping her frame only to be grabbed by the chest- that was the last straw.

Constance reacted on instinct. She didn't like to be touched by random strangers, let alone being violated. Her elbow pulled back to hit the person in the gut, and she turned around, reeled her arm back, clenched her fist, and made it count.

Staring down at her offender and his companion, she huffed in annoyance. His companion held him by the arm to keep from falling to the ground as he glared at her.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Constance scoffed. "My problem! What's his problem?"

"You just hit him! And trust me, that's a hard feat to accomplish!"

"Yeah well, he got what was coming to him"

"You didn't have to do that to him you know! It was an accident!"

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll show him how to grope it properly!" she replied, grabbing both her breasts.

He huffed in frustration. "Ugh! You're so… so mean!"

Constance smirked. "Oh good, something went right in the world today"

He glared, retreating from the verbal confrontation and helped his friend upright.

"Come on Embry, let's find another coffee place"

Embry winced in pain as he slowly straightened his posture, looking up at Constance for the first time since the whole ordeal. He stared at her with goo goo eyes which made Constance irked by his staring.

She didn't know what his problem was, perhaps, she concluded, that this Embry fellow was mentally challenged. But she was too blinded by anger and too caffeine deprived to bother what his deal was. She turned around, hoping the line would go faster, already forgetting her recent fiasco.

_-Leave it to Fate-_

--

Back at the shop, Embry held his bloody nose as Seth held the door open for him. Jacob looked up, hearing the bell on the door jingle, only to find that it was only his pack mates. He did a double take when he saw Embry and raised a brow in question.

"What happened to you?"

Embry cast him an obvious glance as Seth proceeded to tell Jacob the events that had happened prior. Embry slumped on a chair, grabbing a few more tissues to stick up his nose. It still hasn't stopped bleeding he realized. Jake was awed, at the same time amused as he gave him a knowing look. Wiping his greasy hands, Jake walked over and sat beside his best friend, placing his hand on his shoulder.

They didn't say anything for awhile, Embry was still trying to take it all in.

"I imprinted" he said, confirming Jacob's suspicion.

Jake smiled and congratulated him. "So I take it, the firecracker Seth mentioned is the lucky pick?"

He chuckled at Seth's description but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah… she sure packed a punch though," wincing from the pain. It hurt to laugh.

Jake cast him a confused expression. "Wait, you mean she hit you with her bare hand?"

"Uh… yeah?" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I thought Seth said she hit you with her bag?"

"She may as well have… the bag looked like she put rocks in them."

Jake frowned, and knowing that frown so well from his Alpha, it meant something was amiss. And Embry didn't like the fact that, that something was his imprint.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

Jake gave him a foreboding look, a look Embry wasn't very fond of.

"I'm thinking we should properly acquaint ourselves to this imprint of yours."

**Damn you fate. Damn you.**

* * *

**So this is a new Twilight fan fic i pulled out of my noggin. I actually plan to delete my old one since i was just not satisfied with how it was going. Sorry for those who have been reading my old one, but life must go on and i just could not find the drive nor the inspiration to see it through. I hope this will catch your interest however. Pls Rate & Review! **


	2. Nana

**Oh man. I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long. Hopefully you readers/reviewers are still with me. I cannot excuse my negligence for not updating for like a year. But i hope this chapter can make up for lost time. Please review! **

**I'd like to thank all the reviews that i got on the first chapter. There was one review that said the OC was "mean". Well, there's a reason for that. I've been reading a lot of OC's that are too nice. To be frank, i honestly wanted to try a different approach as far as the OC's personality goes. Trust me, she's not a total bitch. It is just in her nature because of how she grew up. Not the best role models for a child growing up, but they are not abusive etc.. etc.. i'm just saying. I hope you understand. **

**I keep reading the same old same old and i get tired of it so i don't bother to read more into their chapters. And i don't leave a review because it just leaves me speechless. Cuz thats what the authors say right? "IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"- And i highly agree with that. **

**I don't claim that i'm the best at writing, because we are our own worst critic. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple no? I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you don't like what i provide, leave. I have no problems with that. But for those who want to be immature about it and flame up, well... i pity you. If you think you can do better, be my guest. Otherwise, i don't care for your worthless, "you suck" opinions. Thank you.**

**Oh yea, Nana's dialogue is not off. Its how i wrote her. That's how she talks, and i didn't misspell by accident. **

**I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Nana**

Constance would be lying if she said she couldn't feel anything. But she did. Out of anger, she did the only thing out of instinct and that was swinging till she did some bodily harm. It wasn't that she was an angry person per se… she just suffers crankiness from lack of caffeine. There are words for people like her.

Oh right, morning bitch.

Even with caffeine in her system, just take out the morning, she's a sarcastic bitch.

There's no sugar coating it, the girl was just not a nice person- _most days_.

Nevertheless, she has her moments—that happen often, but its not to say she's completely heartless.

"Move" she said, shoving a random person out of the exit.

No, not heartless at all.

She winced, grabbing her elbow gently from where she hit the ass that made a pass at her. Her knuckles weren't doing any better. It was beginning to throb in pain, and turning red. She probably broke it.

Constance groaned, and pulled out her cell phone and pressed a number on speed dial. A few rings were heard before someone picked up.

"_What you want?" _

"Hey nana, it's me"

Constance heard her groan.

"_Oh lordy, what you did this time Constance May?"_

Constance frowned. "Now wait a minute, you can't assume it's automatically my fault"

"_Only reason you call dear old granny is 'cause you break someting or need me to bail you out of jail. So which one it is?" _

"I'll be over in a few, I need you to patch me up. And can you call the school and tell them I'll be coming in a little late?"

"_Ugh, fine. Get Heine here, I got more 'portant tings I do today than attend to loving granddaughter." _

Constance rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever you old bat, all you gotta do today is smoke pot and hit on the young-ins'."

"_Okay I go now" _

She flipped her phone shut and unlocked her bicycle. It was going to be difficult for her to ride it with one hand.

[...]

In the midst of almost getting hit by a car, and almost rolling off of the road, Constance's mood was souring by the minute. By the time she arrived to her grandmother's, she decided that she should just skip school and hang out with her nana checking out young guys on her front porch.

Samara stepped out of her front porch to greet her granddaughter. She folded her arms to her chest and waited.

"So what happen this time?"

Constance popped the stand on her bike and walked up the steps holding her right arm. "Some guy at the coffee shop felt me up so I clocked him."

"Must you resort to violence? You could just slap him like all goo-goo eye gals do- awe hell what I sayin? I no raise you to be pansy foo"

"Anyways, the guy was hard like a wall of bricks" she winced when she tried to rotate her arm. "Hurt like a mother"

Samara raised a brow. "Bricks you say?"

"Yea, bricks. Or something equally hard"

Samara didn't like where this was going, but didn't comment further. "Well come Constance May, I get you fixed up."

[...]

Samara had her suspicions. As old as she was, she had many theories. Constance had described her predicament while she grinded her special herbal leaves to paste on her arm, she laughed.

"You should have kicked him in nuts, have much better effect."

Constance tilted her head at her. "You know, you're supposed to be reprimanding me for my anger problems, not encouraging on inflicting more pain on the bastard"

"Guy grab you inappropriate place, he deserve it"

Constance scrunched her nose at the putrid smell. "Ew nana, what the hell is that crap you putting on me? It better not be dog poop, I'll kick your cane when you least expect it"

Samara slapped on the paste on her arm harshly causing Constance to wince in pain.

"That hurt you old bat!"

"Ha? You got someting you say to me you ungrateful brat?"

"You're supposed to be healing me not make it worse!"

"This special herb, help you heal faster. So shut mouth of yours and let nana work"

Constance glared at her nana but said no more. By the time she was done, she wrapped gauze around her whole arm and her hand. Constance couldn't ignore the potent smell and gagged.

"Can't get arm wet for two days, no move too much. Put trash bag or someting to cover when you take shower, you get used to smell" Samara instructed, as she started cleaning up.

"Thanks nana."

"You stay today? Okay I tell principle you get hit by car" Not giving time to respond, Samara walked out of the kitchen to use the phone in the living room.

Constance rolled her eyes. She was going to have to explain tomorrow to the teacher about what happened or switch her story around to make it seem more plausible than being hit by a car. She sighed at her grandmother. Pot was surely getting to her.

When she walked into the living room, she watched her nana get frustrated over the phone.

"I tell you already! She get hit by car!"

She snickered to herself, plopping down on the sofa.

"Course she run late! She run late then get hit by car! Who car? I no know, hit and run"

Samara scratched her head. "She come back when she come back! I no answer questions no more!"

Constance gave her a pointed look and smirked. "Nana you need to fix your grammar. Ain't no body gonna understand a word you say, that's why they give you a hard time"

Samara waved her dismissively. "What grammar? I speak plain English! You understand perfect! Those idiots dum-dum I say to you"

"Redundantly put"

Samara slapped her leg. "Get up, you help nana to porch and get lemonade. You no forget my special brownies. Come, come…"

Though she did say she were to help, Nana left without her, making it safely on her porch and onto her rocking chair. Constance, despite her inner ranting, got the pitcher of lemonade, two cups, and the plate of brownies. She set it on the small table between nana's rocking chair and her chair and poured each a glass with ice-cold lemonade. Samara didn't hesitate to get her hands on the goods she baked, and bit slowly into it, savoring the flavor.

Constance was no better. She indulged every so often with her nana's special brownies. Though it wasn't a constant habit, but she liked to think that a little pot helped her relax. Today was a day she thought was a good time to take in her indulgence. Consequences be damned, she just wanted to forget the morning.

[...]

Jake was always so mellow. Since his time of becoming alpha, his playful banter was brought down a notch. It was like most of the fun was sucked out of him. Embry admired his alpha, he was more compassionate, more understanding, more compromising. But sometimes, he had the tendency to go overboard in some situations. And it sometimes led to pointless precautions he had them take.

So when he said that he wanted to meet Embry's imprint, Embry thought had to have pissed someone off in the past life. He got assaulted _**and**_ imprinted, assaulted _by_ his imprint and now his alpha wanted to inspect his imprint because she might be a threat to the pack. Yep Embry knew how to pick'em.

"So do you know anything about her?"

Embry gave his alpha a pointed stare. "Dude, I just met her today."

"Right… so she either lives in forks or close to it. Speaking of which, why did you guys go up there in the first place? There's a coffee shop here in La Push."

Embry shrugged. "Seth wanted a new scenery and thought changing up the routine a little would keep him from dying of boredom. He wanted me to tag along"

"Huh… well, since we don't know anything about her to go off of, how bout her scent? Did you catch that at least?"

How could he not? He was shoved onto her; it was all he could smell however lingering. At first he couldn't. Coffee beans had a very heavy scent and it cancels out any other smell regardless. But he distinctly started to smell a hint of vanilla and tobacco on his skin and shirt after they had left the shop. Clearly she must be a smoker because he doesn't smoke, nor Seth does, and he doesn't recall walking into a cloud of smoke. He kind of frowned at that. Embry didn't like cigarettes, he didn't like smokers and he'd be damned if stuck his tongue in any smoker's mouth no matter how hot she was.

It was just a nasty habit.

But if she did smoke, well… he didn't want to think about that. He'll worry about that later.

"I'll sniff her out and see what I can find" he replied.

* * *

**I'll be writing up the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review and let me know what you think. Remember, consructive criticism. ^_^. Thank you.**


	3. Fated Meeting

**I really love Nana. I've changed her name to Samara instead of Marion. More fitting i think. not so much Constance in this chapter. I thought i'd change it up. Because Nana needs more lovin! That crazy old bat. Thank you for the couple reviews i had. **

**A couple words to translate in Romani language. **

_**Shesti - **_**Nonsense**

_**Chaveski Chikni- **_**Granddaughter**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Please review! **

* * *

**Fated Meeting**

Constance scratched her head in frustration as she scratched out words on a piece of paper she'd been concentrating on. It was lucky that she was left handed; otherwise she'd be shit out of luck and pissed off because she wouldn't be able to do much. As if she wasn't pissed off as it is. The facts that the herbal ointment her nana pasted on her arm stunk like a rotting corpse and she couldn't move it so much was getting on her every nerve. It was starting to itch and damn did she feel down right dirty not washing her arm. It had been a hard feat too.

Nana said it would heal in three days time so she had no choice but to wait it out. There was no way she was going to school now. People would comment on the bad smell when they realized it was her unwashed arm. It was something she didn't want to deal with. The principle couldn't handle giving her another suspension. He would think it would serve no purpose since it would do no good. Constance had already been suspended on accounts of wild brash behavior _twice_.

In good conscience, she thought it was justified in nut crunching Terren Ashford because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. And the bitch Delia got what was coming to her when she stole her clothes and was forced to walk out naked after P.E.

Constance made sure to make every hit count on her pretty face. Of course Principle Harris didn't think so. Ever the optimist he was. He had high hopes for Constance May. If only she could be less of an angry person.

And it's not to say that her parents are to blame. Everyone thinks so. Rumors started flying that her father was an abusive drunk and her mother was a coke-sniffing slut who got around to the whole town. Rumors of her grandmother were no better. She once heard that her grandmother was a witch doctor and was the cause of the kids that went missing.

Honestly, it was so horribly cliché in every way possible. They had no imagination whatsoever. But Constance neither accepted nor denied any accusations when boldly asked. In truth, she didn't know her mother; she didn't even know if her mother was alive or dead. Either way, there was not much to say on that subject. Her father was a cross-dresser and very bi-sexual but prefers men to women most days. He practically takes up both roles of mother and father; he's pretty great in his weird way. But he's hardly around. And her grandmother is a descendent of gypsies, but a gypsy nonetheless. At least that's what Nana Mari proclaims. Constance has no reason to doubt her grandmother's proclamations. She's seen her at work with her tarot cards and crystal ball- though the crystal ball is a gimmick, she just wanted to make more money and people would believe almost anything if it was good fortune to be told.

However, Constance can vow that Nana was **not** a fake. Conniving? Yes. Fake? No.

But getting off point. Constance was given the opportunity to finish homework she'd neglected the night prior. Several projects were due, and an essay today, so all in all she might have to thank the bastard from the coffee shop for spraining her arm and hand.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

Samara contemplated best at night. During the day, her mind gets hazy—the special brownies were more to blame for that, though she loved it best when it was night, because she was just more spiritually in tuned with her sixth sense. Despite her notorious reputation, people still come up to visit her. Whether it'd be curing some kind of sickness, or telling a fortune or palm reading, or love spells, people came nonetheless. Her services were not advertised on a piece of paper or on a billboard like all the fake hooligans claiming they have the _power_. No, her services were offered by word of mouth. She didn't have that kind of money to do so, and she thought it below her to stoop to her "competition's" level.

Pride allowed her to boast, because she _is_ the real deal. There was no need for any of the material gimmicks. Besides, she didn't even own a phone.

If by chance, people had come across her humble four-wheel abode, it was **fate**.

Regardless if the outcome was good or bad, they were fated to meet with the all mighty Samara Lupei. There are just some people out there who need the extra guidance from life or love. And there are others who have done unspeakable things and must repent. Samara was that middleman. She dealt with the lost causes that needed to meet their destiny.

You just don't meet her out of convenience; you were _honored_ to meet her.

So when Samara felt a presence lingering around her property, she already knew.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

On patrol, Jacob had given Embry the leisure of stalking- _scoping_ out his imprints whereabouts.

Jake had a feeling there was something amiss with the situation he heard today with Embry's imprint. Because, like the Cullens, supernatural beings like himself were faster, stronger—way stronger than the average human. So it just stands to reason that his pack mate's _imprint_ was **not** average. If what Seth and Embry said was true, then Jacob had every right to be overly cautious about the girl. However, he chose to keep the others in the dark for the time being. No need for panic.

Embry found himself a ways away from La Push grounds, a little past Forks. There, he found a caravan lighted. From the looks of it, it looked like it has been there for ages. Weeds and vines covered the wheels and half the bottom of the caravan. There was also an extension that was more of a mobile home that was connected to the caravan, seemed like it was built a little later after the caravan was parked permanently. Her scent was all around it, vanilla and cigarettes. He relished in the smell of it, took one deep inhale and savored it. When Embry unconsciously walked closer, something had stopped him abruptly. Senses were now alert, the fur on his between his shoulder blades rose stiff and threatening. A barrier had been placed around the mobile home at least ten feet away. He could feel it, and he never felt anything like it. When Embry tried to push past it, a burning sensation shot right through him and stepped back growling at the invisible force. What was this?

Just when he was about to report back to his alpha, the back door of the caravan had opened. "I knew I smell wet dog pissing 'round my garden…"

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

Embry's head perked up at the stranger in wonder. She spoke with confidence, like she **knew** what he was. There was no doubt in her eyes or in her posture. She stood tall—as much as her back would allow her to and gave him an all-knowing smirk. Embry didn't know what he should do. Run or stand his ground? He was curious; he'll give her that. Judging from her wardrobe, she looked like a stereotypical gypsy fortune teller, from the many bangles she had on her wrists, the big looped earrings, the shawl she covered herself with, the long flowing skirt, to the scarf she tied around her head. She was like the epitome of gypsy like the ones he'd seen on T.V.

She was old, but looked like she still had a lot of fight left in her.

"Well?" she spoke, tapping her foot.

Embry tilted his head.

"You change now, so I see what you want. You came here for reason so hurry dum-dum dog, I no got all night. More 'portant tings I do than attend wet dog. Come."

Embry whined a bit, letting her know of the barrier she had up. She seemed to get the hint.

"Oh my bad. I take down. I take down" she waved dismissively, reaching for what looked like a wind chime. Samara held the charm's wire between her fingers as the barrier faded. Embry took this time to hide behind a tree to change. Now dressed in his ripped shorts, Samara squinted her eyes to get a good look at the man wolf.

"Stop standing like stupid dog in front of moving car. Come inside, I make lemonade" she ushered him, walking into the caravan.

Embry timidly walked towards her caravan, when he felt no burning sensation, he breathed a relief and hurried his pace.

Everything was cluttered and dusty he observed. Many things dangled on strings, scary looking glass dolls and puppets stared at him unmoving, and he shuddered. He thought maybe it was a bad idea to accept the invitation. For all he knew, she could've been a threat. But the scent of his imprint allowed him some comfort and overrode his fear of a horror film coming to life. He finally caught up to the old lady as she told him to sit at the table where a crystal ball was placed in the middle over a red satin cloth. Typical. He heard the old lady clinking around in the other room, before she came back with a pitcher of homemade lemonade, two cups and a plate of brownies- where those? Embry sniffed and confirmed it. Yep, hash brownies.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

Samara placed the items on the table, moving aside the crystal ball carelessly and plopped in front of the man wolf. She ushered him to take a brownie and he did so without a word.

"Pour me glass huh…" she ordered him pointing to the glass while she munched on her brownie.

For a while, no one spoke. Embry kept on chewing, every so often taking glances at the old lady, waiting for her to say something eerie.

"So…"

He scratched his head. "So…?"

"So what you want?"

He honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't ask to come in and have hash brownies and lemonade. He was just sniffing out for _her_.

"I… really don't know" he answered.

The gypsy scoffed. "Of course you know. That's why you come here"

"It's not like I came here on purpose!"

"Bah! _Shesti_! Everyone who come here is meant to be here. I help, so what you want?"

Embry threw his hands up. "what do you want me to say?"

"Oh fine, I tell you why you here, you here for _chaveske chikni_"

"What?"

"You here for Constance May, my grand" she clarified.

_Constance May_

Her name rang so beautifully in his mind.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

Samara watched as he went all googlie-eyed when she mention her granddaughter in amusement. She was no fool. There was only one reason a dog would be sniffing on her property, as much as it would be nice, because Samara loved to oogle at the young studs, this young stud was not sniffing around for her –But it would be nice!

"So you pervert that touch my granddaughter, how old you are? Twenty? No, twenty-five yes?"

"Twenty-three actually…" he replied, rubbing his neck bashfully for being called a pervert. He really didn't mean to cop a feel. Honest!

She leaned back in her chair, sizing him up. Bulky but fitting, tall… really tall, not bad on the eyes either- honest, genuine. Yes, Constance May would appreciate such a fine specimen if she took that stick out of her ass.

"You mark her yes?" she asked, bringing Embry back to his senses.

Needless to say, Embry was shocked. She knew. How did she? He was speechless. Maybe Jacob was right in taking precautions. But nothing about the woman was raising any red flags. If anything, she was just curious and taking her own precautions on her granddaughter. So he relaxed. He will ask questions later.

"Y-yea… today, at the coffee shop"

Samara laughed. "I know already. She tell me. I patch her up. You sprain her good, but she heal fast. I give her medicine so no problem"

"Is she…?"

"Like you?" she finished.

"Yea"

"Hah! She wish! She defect, but that's all I tell you. It getting late"

Samara got up, her bones cracking a bit, as Embry did the same.

"You come by tomorrow yes? That Constance May stubborn as a cow in middle of road, I help you" she assured him.

"Uh… okay…?"

"Ugh. You sound like idiot. You need to talk more. Constance May hate silent people"

Embry was floored. His imprint's grandmother was giving him tips and she didn't even know his name. Hell, she didn't know his!

"You call me Nana from now on yes? Okay I see you tomorrow now shoo…" she said waving him out the door as she followed behind.

When he was at a safe distance, he watched _nana _placed the charm barrier back up, he stepped back some more just for safe measure. He didn't want to feel that sensation again. Nana went back inside, not bothering with him anymore and the lights went out. Embry sighed and scratched his head speechless.

It definitely was a strange encounter. He had so much to tell Jake and the others.


	4. God is the word

**So here we have a glimpse of Constance's past and more knowledge of what she is. Anyone want to take a guess? ^_^ I want to thank those that reveiwed, ****_Stina Whatever_, ****_Simply Me_, & **_**Jenny wkf**_**. Thank you so much! Yes, Nana Mara is the shit. She's my favorite OC character. You'll be seeing a lot of her throughout the story. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and i'll try to give you as much as possible without giving a lot away. Thank you again! Please enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

**God's his name. Don't wear it out.**

Jake thought he was sucked into a twilight zone as Embry relayed his recollections to his fellow pack members of this _Nana_ fortuneteller after he came back from his mission. While true, it was highly amusing to say the least, still Jake thought this matter would have to be looked into thoroughly. Call him overly protective, but the fact of Embry's imprint may just be more than average still remains to be suspicious.

Embry thought she was pleasant enough. Even though she might be a bit crazy for an old woman who looks so fragile and he liked her spark. It just goes to show where Constance gets it.

Ah Constance…

Finally he can put a name to a face.

"I say we should all go and pay her a visit tomorrow! Hash brownies here I come!" Seth beamed.

"Hell yea, that sounds like a plan! I want to go" Quil piped in equally excited.

"I think it would be playing it safe if we _all_ paid her a visit" Jacob decided.

Besides, he too was curious about this mysterious Nana.

"Did she say that Constance was going to be there?" Leah asked, ruining the excitement. A joy kill she is, and enjoys every minute of it.

Embry hadn't thought about that. "Uh… not that I know of"

Leah scoffed at his negligence and rolled her eyes. "It could be a trap, for all we know, she could be a witch setting this whole thing up!"

Embry frowned at this but didn't say a word.

"Well, it's still something to take a closer look at before we start jumping to conclusions Leah. First things tomorrow we'll go pay a visit to this Gypsy fortuneteller." Jacob finalized.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

Jacob had dismissed everyone except Embry. He invited his friend inside as they walked into the kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge and handing one to him. Embry tipped his bottle to Jacob's as a toast and took a big gulp.

"So what's up man?" he asked his alpha.

Jacob smiled at his long time friend and patted his shoulder. "Did you ever think you'd imprint?" he asked.

Embry thought for a moment. But he already knew the answer to that. "Nah man. I kinda gave up hope after turning twenty-one. I mean, look at Leah. She older than us and she hasn't…" he couldn't even finish that sentence.

Considering what she's been through over the years. Everyone knows, and the pity is evident enough, especially after Sam and Emily had gotten married and had their first child. Leah still hasn't come to terms with it, not fully anyway. It was a touchy subject, so no one dared to bring it up. Ever. Embry felt for her, he couldn't imagine what she must be going through, even till now. And he hates to say it, but he didn't want to end up like her— lonely and bitter. It was just no way to live. And Embry was hopeful, but he didn't hold his breath.

And his morning encounter today, despite the painful experience, he thanked his lucky stars. The intense pull he had on her was getting to him. He wanted to phase and look for her this time. But just meeting her grandmother, he thought better of it. There was no telling if Constance had the same sixth sense as her Nana, and if she found him lurking around, a bloody nose and an aching stomach was probably just a taste of what she was capable of.

"Is this how its like to imprint?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jacob smirked. "What exactly is it that you feel?"

Embry tilted his head. "Just the need to be with her, to find her, be close to her even. I don't know…"

"It's _that_ intense man" Jacob laughed.

He could recall his imprinting on Renesmee. The intense pull to her. Bella had been the least of his worries anymore. Nessie was his everything. He'd kill for her if she asked; he'd die if it pleased her. Anything she wanted, it was hers on a limb. Yea, Embry had no idea just how intense it was. Love had no comparison.

"Do you think she could be a threat?" Embry asked.

He hoped not. Even if it were the case, they couldn't do anything about it. Pack Laws were honored to the highest degree. They could not touch her even if they wanted to. But for the sake of his pack— his family, and for the sake of Constance, he hoped it wouldn't come down to choosing between the two. Because the answer was clear of whom his first choice would be. Still, it would be devastating to bear.

"We'll know tomorrow now won't we?" his alpha grinned.

_[-Leave to Fate-]_

It was roughly around eleven in the morning when they decided to head on over to Nana's. And it was surprising enough to find her on her porch sipping lemonade, eating her infamous hash brownies while she flipped pages of a GQ model's magazine.

"Oohh, da tings I do to you, you sexy hunk of lamb meat" she all but moaned.

Yes. _Moaned_.

She was **not** what they expected.

Quil and Seth gave each other weird looks before snickering. Everyone heard that. Leah gawked and Jacob raised a brow in amusement while Embry chuckled at the humor of it all. They didn't believe him.

She was either blind, or she was blatantly ignoring their presence as she continued to flip through the pages, every so often caressing the pages. They all stood in front of her trailer house awkwardly, waiting for her to notice them. He informed them of the barrier placed around the house. Jake felt for himself when he inspected at a close range. The same burning sensation Embry had felt when he touched it; Jake hissed and stepped back, glaring at the invisible force field.

Embry cleared his throat loudly to get Nana's attention. Irked, she looked up at the company she already knew she had and sighed, throwing the magazine to the side and then stood up.

"You take too long I say. I wait for you long time now! I more 'portant tings I do den attend buncha mutts"

They all, save for Embry, gave her looks of inquisition.

He chuckled, having heard that all before. "Sorry… Nana, we got carried away at breakfast"

"Bah! You help me with my yard yes? I tell you all fortune in return okay? Okay, I go make more lemonade" She said, walking to her door.

"Uh… Nana?"

"What you want?" she turned to him.

Pointing to the wind chime looking charm, he asked. "Could you…"

"Oh! Okay, okay I take down now"

As Nana proceeded to take down the barrier, Leah whipped around to Jacob and glared. "Think this was a good idea now?"

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Seth asked.

Leah glared at her brother. "Shut up you brat" Then she turned back to Jacob. "We didn't come all the way here to do manual labor!"

"Relax Leah, maybe this will give us an advantage to know more about the situation." Jacob replied.

"Stop your dallying! Too much work to be done" Nana hollered inside.

Embry grinned and turned to them before he trotted over to the porch. "Well guys what are we waiting for?"

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

Constance woke up the putrid smell, when she opened her eyes she saw that she had laid on her arm during her sleep and jerked away from the foul smell. Grudgingly, she sat up rubbing her eyes and exhaled a deep breath.

Walking into the kitchen, it dawned on her that she had forgot to buy more coffee ground and she muttered obscenities to herself. How could she have forgotten about her precious coffee grounds? She lived and breathed coffee, it was her reason for waking up. Constance had been caught up with yesterday's drama and high off hash brownies and oogling at the slim built models in her grandmother's collection of magazines to be worried about going to the store.

Irritated, she swirled around to take a shower before she headed out to start the day.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

Seth whined the whole way through as he continued to pick out the weeds around the perimeter with Quil assisting him. Embry and Jacob had been shoveling and moving things about before placing the flowers from the many flower pots Nana had gotten from the nursery and placing them in the ground. At first, the rest found it amusing because usually Seth did not mind helping out. He was the most giving and selfless person out of the group and did it with no questions or protests. But seeing as the rest had to do manual labor while his sister sipped lemonade and ate brownies in the shade, Seth saw it as unfair. Leah was the one who complained about being here, and her mind was quickly changed when Nana told her to keep her company.

_Psh. This is so unfair… _

Embry enjoyed the peacefulness despite the ranting from Seth, and every so often he perk his ears to see if he could hear if Constance would be coming. He hadn't asked Nana nor did he bring up the subject. He didn't want to seem overly eager to see her; the guys would tease mercilessly if he uttered a word about it. Jacob could sense his anxiousness, no matter how hard Embry tried to hide it.

But Jacob cut him some slack in the matter, at least until Constance decided to show up.

"Hey you!" Nana called over.

Jacob and Embry turned around pointing to themselves. "Who me?" they asked in unison.

"No, no not you, you!" she said pointing to Embry.

"Yes?"

"Bend over will you" she replied.

Everyone stopped their tasks at hand and stared inquisitively at Samara. Embry seemed hesitant at such a request. "What?"

Samara rolled her eyes. "What you hard of hearing? I say bend over yea?"

Leah laughed into her hand and the rest snickered watching Embry gape his mouth like a fish.

"W-why?"

"Do what Nana say, or I curse you for being dum-dum dog. Now bend over"

Embry, wary of the old woman did as he was told and bent over awkwardly.

Samara leaned to the side, closer to Leah and raised her palms in a crouching motion to where Embry stood.

"See? Buns of steel I say. My Constance would like very much." Samara said, satisfied at the merchandise. "Ooh… Nana like very much too…" Samara shivered in delight.

God this woman was a pervert! Embry thought mortified. He'd never felt so violated.

They all laughed out loud, save for Embry who bashfully stood up and shoved Jacob's shoulder. He could only wonder what his imprint was like because God in heaven, this woman was off her rocker!

"So is this granddaughter of yours going to show up?" Leah asked.

"Leah!" he hissed.

"What?" she retorted.

"Constance May visit Nana everyday. She no have anyting better to do. She come, you see…" she assured casually.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

Constance waited in line at the coffee shop, this time a bit more patient. For one, she was in no rush, two, the idiots from yesterday were not in sight. Yes, today was going to be a good day. Sitting down outside after she received her precious caffeine, she lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke. Constance didn't smoke often, but when she did it was only to relieve the stress she put on herself.

"You old enough to be smoking young lady?"

She looked up, seeing the officer standing in front of her.

"If I said yes, would you leave me alone officer Swann?" she clipped.

Charlie Swann was an easygoing guy, always calm and never quick to anger. He was well acquainted with Constance, being that she was brought into the precinct often for mild misdemeanors. Delinquent at best, but she had a good head on her shoulders… most days.

Charlie sighed and held out his hand. "Hand it over miss Lupei"

Constance frowned but handed him the pack of cigarettes, smacking it on his palm deliberately.

"And the lighter"

"It's not illegal for minors to have a lighter" she retorted.

"While that may be true to an extent, I still don't trust _you_ of all people having one. You can be spiteful Constance May, for all I know you might burn something intentionally to piss me off even further, now hand it over"

Constance slammed the lighter on the table, and stood up roughly, causing the chair to screech. It was supposed to be a good day damn it! Charlie expected such a reaction from her, much like her grandmother when pissed off—it made him shiver just thinking about her.

"When you turn eighteen you can smoke all you want Constance May, but I have to do my job. You know better than to smoke in public and think you won't get caught. I have half a mind to bring you in for this and interrogate you about your supplier, but I don't feel like dealing with your grandmother. So this is just a warning. Next time I won't be so lenient"

She laughed bitterly, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder heading to her bike. "Old bat really knows how to leave an impression"

"Stay out of trouble Constance May!" he hollered.

"Yea, don't hold your breath on that one" she replied before she rode off.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

She parked her bike, and locked it to a sign pole, and then headed into an office store. As she walked through the aisles collecting what she needed off the shelf, her phone rang. She dug in her pocket and took it out, flipping it open.

"What?"

"_Why you no here brat? You should have been here by now, why you late!" _

"What do you want you old bat? I'm busy"

Constance heard her scoff.

"_You no busy, you have no life! You come visit Nana yes?" _

"Not today Nana, I have projects to finish."

"_Bah! Shesti! You come over Nana's house, I make new herbal medicine for you"_

"What? What's what wrong with the one you gave me yesterday? You said-"

"_Okay, I wait for you. I make more lemonade, you come over and keep Nana company yes? Okay I go now"_

"Wait a min-"

_Beep._

She growled, snapping her phone shut, muttering to herself, "crazy old bat…"

Grabbing the remaining things on her list, she paid at the register and stuffed the plastic bag into her backpack and then headed in the direction of her grandmothers.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

The guys had taken a break from their labor, sitting around the porch with Samara and Leah sipping on their lemonade. Seth didn't hesitate munching on Samara's special brownies as he breath a sigh of contentment, rolling his eyes back. They all made small talk, or asking Samara questions about her heritage, to which she happily complied. Samara loved to reminisce about the past and talk about her culture of being a Roma[1]. She took great pride in what she was, and gloated whenever she had the chance. They all equally became intrigued as she told them folk tales, and spoke of her younger days; so adventurous, so daring, so free-spirited.

Leah was enamored by her stories. She spoke animated with excitement. Her face was lit up with pride and joy, and Leah couldn't help but smile at the old woman. She truly enjoyed Samara's company however insane she was, and her first opinion of her was nonexistent. Leah only met the woman today and already she idolized her. Yep, she definitely found herself a new hang out— a home away from home.

Seth chewed on another brownie while he listened intently to Samara. Then his ears perked, and he turned out to the pathway of Samara's house, hearing of chains rotating and every so often, creaking sounds.

"Someone's coming" he informed.

"Oh that just Constance May. I tell you she come"

"She's comin' awfully fast…" Seth said.

"Ah… she in foul mood today"

Seth scoffed and shook his head. "When isn't she? I swear, by the looks of it, sounds like she's PMS-ing twenty-four seven"

Leah slapped the back of his head, while Quil snickered. "Ow… what! She is!"

Embry stood up abruptly, staring off into the forest waiting for her to appear. Jacob chuckled at his anxiousness knowing how he felt.

Samara smirked discreetly. "Constance May never used to be like that when she just little tyke"

Seth tilted his head. "I _really_ find that hard to believe…" he shrugged his shoulders. "Just saying Nana…"

"She very nice girl when she baby. Shy, always like to hide behind Nana's dress, very cute with her long hair- but she still ungrateful brat!"

Embry turned around, his curiosity peeking.

"Constance May used to get pick on a lot. No backbone that one, always cry to Nana whining. Ugh, Nana hate whiny babies so i tell her to stand up so they no bully her no more,"

"So then what happened?"

Samara stared at her granddaughter's approaching form in the distance. "She different from familia, Constance May fight losing battle. Get her heine kicked bad, had to stay in bed for days. She get teased a lot after that, then she become no more talker. They keep on, keep on bullying her till she snap finally…"

She remembered that day clearly. Etched in her mind, tainted with the bloody scene. Samara had to watch her only grand beaten black and blue for days on end just because she was different, and then banished out of the tribe after the horrific incident. And Samara would've never let her only grand to fend for herself— not without a mother, and definitely not without a father, so she had banned herself feeling immensely light and guilt-free.

Samara smiled to herself at her sudden decision she made all those years ago. The best damn decision ever.

"Constance May better off now. Still need work on attitude problem, but eh… better off" She shrugged nonchalantly.

_[-Leave it to Fate-]_

Constance had seen a group of people on her grandmother's porch, not at all amused as to why she called her over if she had company already—and ones to her liking no less. She noticed the half naked, toned physique on their tanned taut bodies. Even the woman sitting beside her Nana was fit in that perfect way—no flab or love handles to be seen. She was neither too lean nor too toned. Constance didn't bother looking at their faces; blame her genetics she shared with her grandmother for thinking so perverse.

"Good God almighty, did you hit the jackpot or something?" she asked, momentarily forgetting her sour mood.

Samara laughed heartily. "Seem like yea? I die happy now…"

"Yea, I bet you horny old bat. So what the hell-" Constance had jolted in surprise and stepped back at the sudden close proximity when one of them rushed at her. She looked up and stared at his face till something clicked. Anger rushing through her all over again, Constance pointed vehemently at the man and narrowed her eyes at her Nana. "-the hell is he doing here?"

* * *

**Oh nana... how you amuse me so. Pls Review! I'd love to know what you think! Constructive criticism is more than welcome! Thank you~!**


	5. Constant Bother

**So... i've updated. A year and some months and i updated. I just wanted to say, thank you to all those who didn't give up hope. A year of no inspiration and when i finally came back on this site and read the reviews... i suddenly got my urge to write. And POOF-TADA, i updated. i might have to tweak around a bit since i'm so lost on the original concept of where i wanted it to go. But bear with me. i may not updated as often but i promise to try and not have a one year hiatus again. Special dedication to those who are still with me. **

**No hating new peeps. Its a fan fiction for reason. All rights reserved. Stephanie Meyers copyright. Twilight. **

* * *

**Constant Bother**

Samara had a knack for pissing her granddaughter off. She enjoyed the splendor of pushing her buttons to see how much she could take before she blew a fuse. Today was no different.

"What it look like? They gardeners, they help with Nana's yard. You know him?"

Constance laughed indignantly. "Oh you have no idea…"

"Hi, I'm Embry"

"Whatever you pedophile, what are you doing here?"

"Uh… helping your Nana out with her yard" he mocked, gesturing to his surroundings.

"I tell you already you dum-dum girl"

Constance rolled her eyes, walking to the porch. "That's the man you told me to kick in the nuts" pointing her thumb in his direction.

"Oh that him...? Okay I take back; you ruin pretty pretty babies swimming inside sac. Nana need me great grand… or two- awe hell, go for gold!"

She stared at her grandmother mortified and blushed impulsively. "Lay off the pot old lady, it's making you crazy!"

Constance stomped into the house, ignoring the rest of the company.

"Well that could've gone better…" Seth spoke.

The awkward silence that Constance left with them lingered before she was out of earshot. Leah glared at her younger brother signaling him to shut up. Embry blinked in confusion as he watched her storm inside. Mentally he groaned, embarrassed about Nana's comment and Constance's outburst.

_Pedophile, really? _

"Hey uh, Nana?"

She turned her head. "Hmm?"

"How old… exactly…"

"Hmm…" She had to think about that one. She was never one to like numbers, unless it dealt with counting money. And even then, she had a hard time keeping track.

"She still in school. That all I know" she shrugged.

"Hah! Now you can't give me grief about Claire anymore!" Quil exclaimed, pointing at Embry.

He didn't retort, still looking in the direction of where Constance had gone. It didn't matter really, about her being underage. Although it would pose a problem in public if their circumstances were to turn into a romantic sense—to anyone outside their circle of comprehension. He'd worry about it later, besides, it doesn't seem like she's going to see him that way anytime soon… or if ever. Yea, that's kind of depressing.

It was rather hard to talk to her he concluded. His shy nature and her blunt temper posed a problem. Embry had no difficulties approaching girls; they did the approaching anyway. But he got on the wrong foot with Constance, his first impression sealed his fate and it seemed like she wasn't going to let her guard down around him. To top things off, her grandmother said she was going to help, clearly she decided to have fun at their expense before doing any helping of the sort. This only proved to be more of a challenge to get on her good graces. Nana is most certainly not helping!

* * *

[-Leave it to Fate-]

Constance loitered in the kitchen, taking out the baked goods from the oven when the chicken timer beeped. Despite her hard façade she tried to perfect over the years, she was still after all, a girl. Inevitably, she was bound to be embarrassed one way or another and her grandmother knew just where to hit where it counted as far as humiliation goes. She won't lie, despite her malice towards the pervert; he was rather good looking—deliciously so. She was not blind and again, she was still just a teenage hormonal girl. But men that good-looking are either full of themselves, high maintenance… or gay. She wasn't blind to the looks he gave her; in fact, it was a little creepy yet surprising at the same time. Still, there was no reason to encourage the pedophile no matter how taut or firm or sexy his body was.

Constance didn't hear a presence coming in; when she turned around she nearly jolted out of her stance.

Leah came in with empty glasses, passing her by and heading straight for the icebox. Constance glared at her for being so rude, but then again she was not one to say on the matter of rudeness. Instead, she resumed to ignore her nana's company and went on with her projects.

Discreetly, Leah observed her pack mate's imprint from her peripheral as she poured a pitcher of lemonade Samara had asked her to do. She was certainly not much to look at. Pretty, but plainly simple, kind of lanky, and short. Clearly she had no sense of proper etiquette since she slouches, and God, don't get her started on that mouth. Seth had ranted about it that day they met her, but his explanation was just sugar coating it. He didn't have it in him to be so blunt, their mother made sure of that. Her first impression was amusing however, when Constance had called Embry a pedophile, she had snorted into her palm to keep from laughing out loud. Granted, Embry was one of the nicest guys she's met and had the pleasure of knowing and therefore her accusations—although rightfully so, was not necessary.

Leah had not known she'd been staring openly at her till she spoke.

"What?" she spat.

Leah raised an eyebrow, ignoring the irate tone in her voice. Seth was right, she seems like she on her period twenty-four seven. "What's your damage?"

"Pardon?"

"Your damage, the hell has got you so uptight all the time? Is there ever a time where you're not so moody?" Leah questioned, crossing her arms to her chest as she leaned against the counter.

Constance snorted, and continued on with finishing touches to her project. "There is none. I just enjoy being one big bitch to society"

Leah chuckled. "Yea I bet"

"You'd win that bet"

She got spark. "I like you"

Constance perked her head up at her with a deadpan look. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm not into vag"

Leah laughed, placed the glasses on the tray and waked over to the table to grab the plate of brownies. "I feel sorry for Embry, you will definitely be entertaining to have around" she muttered as she walked out.

Leaving Constance to her thoughts, there was only one that crossed her mind.

"Who the hell is Embry?"

* * *

[-Leave it to Fate-]

Embry looked up when he heard the screen door open, only to find that it was Leah who came out, he slumped a little. Jacob could only shake his head in sympathy at his brother. He threw a little dirt his way, and chuckled when Embry turned in his direction.

"Stop being such a Debbie Downer, you act like she's miles away. She's just inside, go talk to her" he suggested.

"I'm the last person she wants to see"

"That's not true, "

"She called me a pedophile" he pointed.

Jacob shrugged. "You are older than her so technically she was justified"

"I just introduced myself!" he defended.

"You did grope her though"

"I- well yea… but it wasn't on purpose!"

"Dude, you went straight for the breasts"

Embry groaned. "It was an instinct reaction! Seth pushed me into her, in fact that was all his fault"

"Hey! My hands weren't the ones that made way for her… chest" he retorted, rather uncomfortable at the last part.

Seth had really good hearing.

"If you hadn't of pushed me in the first place, none of this would've happened!"

"Dude, because of me, you found your imprint!"

Samara had taken this time to intervene before Jacob could. "Imprint you say?"

Seth slapped his hand to his mouth. "Oops"

Jacob glared at Seth before he turned his attention to Samara. "That is… what he means to say-"

"I all-knowing Samara. I know what most try to hide, I know you different from rest of dum-dums here. Strength. Power. Speed. But… no child of moon, no."

Samara lifted her finger and rotated around to Jacob's pack. "You shape shifters"

The playful atmosphere became tense as they all stared pensively at Samara. Embry had informed his alpha that Samara knew if not more than what she hinted, but Jacob wanted to know more of what she knew.

But before Jacob could start his interrogation, the door slammed open to reveal the irate teenager.

"What the **fuck** nana! Are you going to do my arm or what? This shit stinks and it's not cute for my hygiene!"

Saved by Constance.


End file.
